


You Push, I Pull

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Category: Glee
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dom Elliott, Dom Sebastian, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Edging, M/M, Sub Kurt, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots that are going to feature daddy Dom!Sebastian and his baby sub!Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Push, I Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy Dom Sebastian has a special surprise planned for his baby boy Kurt (featuring Dom!Elliott).
> 
> Written for the anon prompt daddy!kink. Warnings for D/s, daddy kink, age difference (not underage), three-way dp, anal sex, hand jobs, dirty talk, smut…but kind of sweet, too.

In the low-light of the bedroom – the blind slots open just enough to let in the fading last golden rays of the sun - the exceptionally trim man with the coal colored hair and the pale, blue eyes looks even more stunning than he did hours before during dinner. He moves, pulling almost completely out of Kurt’s pliant body, and then shoving back in again, and Kurt shivers.

“Do you like that, baby?” Sebastian whispers to his limp and sweaty boyfriend, whose body is draped on top of his, trembling with every push and pull of the cock sliding inside him.

“Yes, Daddy,” Kurt murmurs, his lips heavy with exhaustion like the rest of his spent body.

Kurt is nearly drenched in sweat, his stomach covered in drying cum, his cock flaccid from overuse. Other than the subtle ripple of his muscles throughout his body, Kurt hasn’t moved. Other than uttering soft, sated whimpers, he hasn’t spoken. He stares glassy eyed at the man moving above him. Sebastian, his cock still achingly hard, hasn’t moved either in over an hour, content to be buried deep inside his sub while he lets Elliott, another Dom from the club they frequent, do all the work.

“Is this what baby wanted?” Sebastian asks, eyeing the sexy man pounding steadily into his boyfriend. “Was this what you were thinking when you begged to be stuffed full of cock?”

Kurt takes a deep breath, preparing to answer, but one more push by Elliott takes his breath completely away. So instead Kurt nods and mutters something that sounds vaguely like  _yes, Daddy_.

“Do you like my friend?” Sebastian asks, threading his fingers through the spaces between Kurt’s fingers and holding his hands at his sides. “Do you like having him join us here in the playroom?”

“Oh, yes,” Kurt breathes without a second thought. Both men chuckle at his eager answer, and Kurt’s half-lidded eyes go wide. “B-but, not more than you, Daddy. I swear…”

“That’s alright,” Sebastian says, brushing the clumped strands of Kurt’s bangs away from his eyes so he can see Elliott better. Sebastian kisses him on the cheek. “It’s alright if you like him. That means we have someone else to play with. Right, Elliott?”

“Yeah,” Elliott grunts, a sustained sound that goes from a word to a moan. “Anytime.”

Kurt’s head is lolled slightly over Sebastian’s shoulder, his neck bent backward, giving Sebastian free reign over the unblemished skin stretched out beside his face. Sebastian sucks a mark onto Kurt’s neck, concentrating on the bruise he’s making to take his mind off of Elliott’s cock sliding against his inside Kurt’s tight ass. He doesn’t want to blow his load until he gets Kurt alone.

Kurt groans, a mixture of fatigue and his body succumbing to the burn of being stretched so wide for so long. Sebastian gets a mental picture of the gaping hole Kurt’s going to have when this is all over.

He almost cums from that thought alone.

“How are you holding up, baby?”

“Daddy,” Kurt whimpers, his voice breathy, rough, “I don’t…” Kurt pauses for a moment and swallows when Elliott pushes in deeper, “I don’t think I can hold on much longer.”

“Oh, yes you can,” Sebastian coos, “just long enough for our friend here to finish, and then it’ll just be you and me, baby. So, I need you to hold on until then. Can you do that for me?”

Kurt closes his eyes and nods, preparing for what he knows is coming. He wants time with his Daddy alone.

He’s willing to wait.

Sebastian watches Kurt start to slip into that place in his brain where the world stops spinning, time suspends, his mind is compliance and his body is all sensation beyond his control.

Sebastian looks up at Elliott. He notices the change, too.

“Go ahead, Elliott,” Sebastian says.

The other Dom finds their discarded bottle of lube on the bed somewhere in the vicinity of his right knee. He snaps open the lid and squeezes out a generous dollop over his cock. He doesn’t want to hurt Kurt. Elliott tries not to touch himself too much. He’s been on the edge of cumming for about as long as his companions. It’s a personal triumph that he hasn’t given in already, but this isn’t just any other dp fuck. This night is special, and he did his best to make it last.

 _As long as you can_ , Sebastian had said.  _Fill him up and keep him wanting, and when he’s had enough, I’ll take care of the rest._

Sebastian said he came to Elliott because he wanted the very best for his baby.

It was a pretty generous stroke to Elliott’s ego.

Elliott closes the bottle and tosses it aside. He lifts Kurt’s legs up, hooking each one through his arms and over his elbows, and without any warning, pounds into Kurt fast.

Kurt’s brow creases and he bites his lip, trying to stay relaxed and let this man own his body like the obedient baby boy he is.

“I can’t cum if he doesn’t scream,” Elliott moans. It isn’t exactly true. He just likes to hear his subs scream. Not in pain, but with abandon, and he’s dying to hear that high pitched voice scream for him.

“Go ahead, Kurt,” Sebastian urges. “Go ahead and scream for our friend.”

Kurt rolls his head on Sebastian’s shoulder until his temple rests against his Dom’s cheek.

“B-but if I scream,” Kurt says with a whimper, “then I’ll cum.”

“No, you won’t,” Sebastian says firmly, “because you’re a good boy, and good boys do what they’re told. So, scream for our friend. He’s been so good to you. Don’t you think he deserves a reward?”

Kurt nods, and sweat that has begun to bead along his brow while he fights his own body’s need for release rolls down his face. Kurt doesn’t bide quite so hard. He resists a little of his instinct to fight, and the more that Elliott pounds into him, the more Kurt can feel the frustration of renewed arousal building up inside him until he can’t hold it in any longer.

“God!” he cries, arching his back, shaking from the stress on his body, struggling with the urge to slip back into his sub-space and escape it.

“That’s it,” Elliott says, his hips starting to stutter, “a little more.”

Kurt screams out in earnest, a non-stop thread of sound with no coherent or discernible words attached.

“Fuck yeah,” Elliott moans, the push and pull ending as his hips slow to a stop.

Kurt collapses back against Sebastian, and Sebastian kisses him on the cheek.

“Look at that,” Elliott says as he pulls out, admiring Kurt’s growing erection, “after all of that, he’s hard for you again. You’re a lucky man.”

“Don’t I know it,” Sebastian agrees, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s torso. “He’s such an angel - a beautiful angel with an amazing ass.”

Sebastian watches Elliott dress, laughing at the way his knees quake and knock together when he reaches down to pull up his pants. Elliott rolls his eyes, but laughs along with him.

“Thanks a mill for inviting me.” Elliott leans over the couple and kisses Sebastian full on the mouth, taking his time to savor this last kiss before leaving. Sebastian bucks his hips up once into Kurt and moans past Elliott’s lips, stealing a moment to enjoy Kurt’s tight ass along with Elliott’s talented tongue. Elliott pulls away from Sebastian’s mouth with a soft whimper and kisses Kurt chastely on the forehead. “Good-bye, sweetheart,” he says to the sub who can barely turn his head to look at him. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” Kurt mouths with a weak smile.

“Can you get the door?” Sebastian calls after Elliott, wrapping his fingers around Kurt’s cock and stroking. Kurt whines, not daring to fuck up into his Daddy’s fist or he might pull out and stop before Kurt has the chance to cum again.

“Yeah, Bas. I got it,” Elliott calls back. Kurt hears the door open and close, and then they’re alone.

“So, you like my friend from the club?” Sebastian says against Kurt’s neck.

“Y-yes, Daddy,” Kurt answers, shuddering when Sebastian’s hand speeds up.

“But not as much as you like me, huh?” Sebastian’s voice is teasing, but his body is urgent, pounding up into Kurt’s body until he nearly lifts them both off the bed.

“Not as much as you, Daddy,” Kurt moans, his voice wavering. “Never.”

“I like that,” Sebastian says with a hum of approval that Kurt can feel travel from his Dom’s lips pressed against his neck to points all over his body. Sebastian tries to time the movement of his hand to the rhythm of his cock, but from time to time his tense arm spasms. It doesn’t matter. He can see Kurt’s restless limbs trying hard to keep still while his mind forces his body to submit. “You’ve been such a good boy for me, baby. Should I let you cum before you pass out?”

“Yes,” Kurt whines, desperately, “yes, Daddy. Let me cum.”

“Say please,” Sebastian says, his stern tone a tad condescending.

“Please, Daddy,” Kurt mewls pitifully, “please let me cum.”

Sebastian slows down the movement of his hand on Kurt’s shaft, and Kurt’s body slumps. He almost dissolves into tears.

“You know what Daddy likes to hear,” Sebastian says, digging deep to maintain his composure so he doesn’t ride Kurt hard enough to break him in two.

“Fuck me, Daddy,” Kurt cries. “Please, fuck me, Daddy!”

“Keep it up.” Sebastian resumes his assault with his fist over Kurt’s cock, his hand moving until it’s a blur in the dimming light. “Keep saying what I want to hear or you won’t cum.”

“Fuck me, Daddy! Fuck me, Daddy! Fuck me, Daddy!” Kurt chants through moans, through tears, until his voice is hoarse and thick, on the verge of giving in to his rising orgasm.

“That’s it, baby,” Sebastian says with the grin of a predator on his wrecked face. “Keep going. Daddy’s cumming. I want you to be a good boy and cum, too.”

Always aiming to please, always a sucker for his Daddy’s approval, Kurt cums over Sebastian’s fist, his body rigid as Sebastian pounds inside him harder a few more times, sinking his teeth into Kurt’s shoulder as he surrenders to his own release.

“Heavenly fuck,” Sebastian mutters, removing his mouth from Kurt’s shoulder and admiring the mark he leaves behind.

No one ever questions who Kurt belongs to. The bite marks on his shoulders are always definitive proof.

Kurt becomes boneless, listless, unable to move, unwilling to try. He lies on Sebastian’s body, his lungs working hard to suck in air, his chest heaving with the effort.

“You really know how to wear an old guy out,” Sebastian jokes, lifting Kurt’s body off of his only as far as necessary to slip out from underneath. He sits for a moment at the edge of the bed, feet flat on the floor. He runs his hands over his face, trying to slow his breathing and his racing heart enough to stand and collect the things he needs to take care of his worn-out sub. He takes this moment to delicately remove the condom from his sensitive cock, wincing more than once when he’s not delicate enough.

“Mmm, you’re not old,” Kurt objects, his eyes shut, his eyelids fluttering in an attempt to open but failing.

“Well, thirty-five sure feels hella old when the love of your life is only twenty-three,” Sebastian says. He stands up on wobbly legs and walks the short distance to the bathroom, returning a short while after with a wet washcloth and a bottle of baby oil. He drops carefully back down on the bed so as not to jostle his sleepy sub.

“You’re not old,” Kurt mumbles. “You’ll never be old. You’ll always be my gorgeous Daddy.”

Sebastian sighs, wiping Kurt down with the warm, damp cloth, cleaning away the sweat from his skin and the cum from his stomach.

 _Young_ , Sebastian thinks.  _He looks so young like this. So sweet and trusting._

Sweet and trusting has always been a turn-on for Sebastian, but with Kurt it’s different. It’s more.

Sebastian wasn’t lying when he said Kurt was the love of his life. He meant it. He wants Kurt. He wants to keep him forever.

“I’m here for you, baby,” Sebastian says, following the movement of the cloth over Kurt’s perfect skin, “for as long as you want me.”

Kurt smiles with a little laugh that doesn’t get much farther than his pink lips.

“Good,” Kurt says in a childish voice, yawning as soon as he opens his mouth, “because I want to keep you.”

Baby talk.

Kurt does it when he’s on the brink of falling asleep.

Sebastian smiles.

“And you’ll do what I say?” Sebastian asks, setting the wash cloth aside and opening the bottle of oil.

“Yup,” Kurt responds, though the short syllable trails off at the  _p_  when another yawn comes out of Kurt’s mouth to claim it, and the word sounds more like  _yu_.

“Then go to sleep,” Sebastian whispers. “I’ll clean you up, I’ll tuck you in, and in a few hours, when all of your friends get here, we’ll get your birthday party started. Okay, baby?”

The only answer Sebastian gets is silence and the rumble of a snore. Sebastian laughs, warming up the oil between his hands and rubbing it into Kurt’s shoulders.

“I’ll take that as a  _yes_.”

 


End file.
